


A Dynasty For Us

by LionsEscaped



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Twincest - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Beautiful Golden Fools | Cersei/Jaime Lannister-centric, Cersei Lannister-centric, Cersei Wins, Endgame Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, F/M, Fluff, Happy Cersei Lannister, Jaime Lannister Lives, Love, Love/Hate, Minor Euron Greyjoy/Cersei Lannister, Queen Cersei Lannister, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionsEscaped/pseuds/LionsEscaped
Summary: Season 8 and season 7 finale divergence. Jaime stays in Kingslanding and Cersei keeps the Iron Throne.She'd done it. She'd beaten the prophecy."Queen you shall be... until there comes another, younger and more beautiful, to cast you down and take all that you hold dear."She smirked. Nobody would cast her down. At one time perhaps it would have been possible. It was no longer so.Perhaps if her enemies had concerned themselves more with her growing army and less with the war against those creatures she would not be where she was at today.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister
Comments: 29
Kudos: 53





	1. March, 305 AC

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zvon_cica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zvon_cica/gifts).



> Hi! This is a gift fic for Zvon_cica who won my contest to be my 1000th comment thread starter! Their request was "I would like to see what would happen with them and the baby if cersei had kept the iron throne and defeated Daenerys, the rest is up to you."
> 
> I know I promised a one-shot between 2-3 words, but I felt I could not do that idea justice with a one-shot. I already have over 3k words written and am about halfway done I think?
> 
> I hope you enjoy what I have so far and I will try to not be too long with chapters. As a side note if you'd rather wait until it's complete to read that's totally fine too.

She'd done it. She'd beaten the prophecy.

"Queen you shall be... until there comes another, younger and more beautiful, to cast you down and take all that you hold dear."

She smirked. Nobody would cast her down. At one time perhaps it would have been possible. It was no longer so. 

Perhaps if her enemies had concerned themselves more with her growing army and less with the war against those creatures she would not be where she was at today.

A year ago all she had was her armies, a mixture of soldiers that had once been loyal to her house or to Robert. A couple of thousand men, artillery, and fleets that she'd inherited when Tommen had died. Not nearly enough to keep the throne indefinitely.

Now the Golden Company, twenty thousand men, two thousand horses, and two baby lions, they fought for her. Of course, the two baby lions were more of a novelty than anything, but she appreciated the gesture.

Now the Tarley Army, stolen from that decrepit bat, they fought for her. She was sure many of them had been wavering in their loyalty, considering switching sides. After Dickon and Randyl were unjustly killed that was put to an end. After viewing the madness of their other option they would be loyal to her now. It was only half of what the Tyrell army, loyal to that dragon bitch had, but added in with the other troops it certainly made her more formidable.

Now Euron Greyjoy’s fleet, swarms of uncouth and bloodthirsty pirates, they fought for her. Their numbers weren't anywhere near as numerous as The Tarly Army, but what they lacked in numbers they made up for in fleets. They'd been nearly as useful to her as Qyburn had been. 

Euron Greyjoy. The man himself had few redeemable qualities, but he had been a most useful strategist and warrior, destroying many of her enemies and even capturing her traitorous imp of a brother. It was terribly tragic what had happened to him. She'd almost shed a tear. He would have a hero's funeral, she would see to it herself. Jaimes feelings on the matter be damned.

"Oh, aye. Six-and-ten for him, and three for you. Gold shall be their crowns and gold their shrouds." 

Three children. Her brave Joffrey, poisoned by that decrepit loudmouthed bitch. Her kind Myrcella, poisoned by that Dornish whore. Then there was Tommen. Her poor, sweet, misguided Tommen. who had taken his own life after his wife's death. Too naive and innocent, the fool must have believed himself in love.

Wiping a tear from her eye she attempted to comfort herself with the knowledge that in a few months, she would birth another child. He or she would never replace the ones she had lost, but once again she would have a child to mother. Her baby gave a kick as if to remind her and she smiled through the tears that had started to fall. Her little cub was a fighter. They would not meet the same fate as her other three. 

Everything she had ever wanted was now hers. There was only one thing missing. 

Sighing, she forced away thoughts of Jaime. He would see reason in time. Would see that what she had done had been for them. 

Looking out of her window she smiled at the sight that greeted her. She took her time as she admired the lovely rainbow of colors. 

Yellow. 

Black. 

Red. 

Illuminated by the morning sunlight each of them gave off an unearthly glow. A splendid decoration that would remain until the crows left nothing.

Smirking she begun to reminisce over the events that had led to her securing her throne.[](https://statcounter.com/)


	2. November 23, 304 AC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cersei, Jaime, Qyburn, and Euron have a small council meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next few will show what happened in this AU and how Cersei eventually defeated Daenerys. This chapter deals with the time before the dragonpit meeting

"You cannot be serious! Thousands of innocent lives will be lost if we do not send troops!" Jaime exclaimed.

"Excuse my brother's ill-temper and misplaced concerns. I'm afraid he had grown somewhat of a soft heart since his tragic...." she hesitated before gesturing to his hand, or rather lack thereof. "Accident," she finished.

"Are you certain they didn't cut off anything else? I have a nephew that lost his cock. I suppose you'd long have known about that though," smirked Euron.

Cersei cocked her head towards Euron and raised an eyebrow. "You enjoy risking your neck, don't you?"

Euron smirked. "Life is boring."

"Well you certainly aren't boring," she replied back.

Jaime slammed his golden hand down hard on the table. "Enough!" Having gotten everyone's attention he confidently stated, "Your plan is quite flawed." 

Cersei raised an eyebrow. "Flawed?" Well, I suppose I should let you humor us. Go on."

"When the fighting in the North is over, someone wins. You all understand that, don't you? If the dead win, they march south and kill us all. If the living win, and we've betrayed them, they march south and kill us all!"

"They already want to kill us." She paused and smiled sweetly at her brother-lover. "Your concerns are noted. I value the opinion of everyone present. I suppose the fairest thing to do is for me to allow you all to vote on the course of action. All who want to lie to the Targaryen whore and The Bastard of The North say I".

"I," stated Qyburn.

"I," stated Euron, smirking triumphantly at Jaime.

Cersei smiled apologetically. "Well, since there's only you left it looks like you've lost, Ser Jaime."

"We've been over this before. I've faced them in the fields. We can't beat them. We can't beat their dragons." he protested.

"That remains to be seen. A dragon breaths just like any other creature. It can surely be killed," she argued.

"Even if she did not have dragons what of the Dothraki and Unsullied? We don't have the numbers to beat them," he further argued.

She smirked. "That is where you are wrong. We do have the numbers. Or rather we will have the numbers."

"Really? How pray tell will that happen? Is Maester Death over there going to turn a couple thousand of the smallfolk into that?" He asked, gesturing towards Ser Gregor.

Euron laughed. "Fuck would I love to see a couple thousand of those things marching on a battlefield. It would be glorious."

"That is a most wonderful idea. But no."

She turned away from him and addressed Euron. "You will travel across the narrow sea to Braavos. There you will purchase The Golden Company. Twenty thousand men, horses, and even elephants, I believe. All ours for the taking."

"The Golden Company? It will take weeks for him to travel there and bring them back. The Targaryen is here now," reminded Jaime.

"She cares for the people. Far too much so. She will agree to hold off on the battle for the Throne if she thinks we will help battle those creatures that bastard believes such a threat,"

"I cannot do it. I cannot lie to their faces, My honor, and my word...." Jaime. trailed off, his hand shaking.

Cersei cut him off, "That is quite simple. Just don't give your word."

"You make it sound so simple."

"Simple words for a simple man," laughed Euron.

"Quiet!" exclaimed Cersei. She took a deep breath, "Do not talk out of turn of disrespect my brother again." She turned towards Jaime and grabbed his shaking hand, his only hand. She looked deep into his eyes, shutting out everything else in the world before she spoke. "Perhaps it would be better if you stayed in the Red Keep while we parlay. Yes, that would be much better. Much, much better."

"I should be there for you. If she...."

"I have The Mountain. And she wouldn't dare attack me in a meeting orchestrated for peace."

Jaime sighed, "Do I have any further say in the manner?"

"No. Your Queen has spoken." Letting go of his hand she turned away from him to address Euron. "When we meet with them tomorrow you're to act as though the creatures they speak of are immensely terrifying to you. Ask if they can swim. My spies assure me The Bastard believes they're only a threat to Westeros so I am certain the answer is no. You are to then exclaim that you are retreating with your men back to the safety of the Iron Islands. You will not. Instead, you will sail immediately to Essos. I have prepared you a ship with everything you will need. Word has already been sent to The Golden Company. We cannot waste any time. With three dragons I suspect defeating these creatures will not be nearly as difficult for her as we'd like."

Euron smiled manically. "Fuck yeah! That's a great plan. Let's the two of us toast to it tonight in your chambers."

Before she could reply Jaime rose and looked back and forth between them, his mouth agape and face red.

"Jaime calm yourself. Euron are you suggesting what I think you are?"

"I'm to be away for weeks. Won't you miss me? We should have a proper, or rather I should say an improper, goodbye."

"I am a Queen. Not a whore. You will earn your place as my husband and we will marry before I ever allow such a thing!"

"My heart is breaking," Euron pouted. "I don't know if I'll be able to make such a difficult journey being this devastated."

Jaime took a few steps until he was next to her. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it. Looking threateningly into Euron's eyes he stated, "The Queen declined your offer."

Undeterred, Euron boldly reached out and grabbed her other hand. "My Queen I can really make..."

She rolled her eyes and interrupted whatever disgusting remark he was about to make, "Your reward will come after the war. I must take my leave. Both of you let go of me now." Both men failed to do so and she raised her voice. "Let go of me now or there will be violence," she stated, glancing at Ser Gregor.

Ser Gregor took a step towards them. Dejectedly Jaime let go and backed away. Euron followed suit, but with an amused, rather than hurt look in his eyes.

Turning away from both men she addressed the one she wished to speak with. "Qyburn, come with me. I have some things to discuss regarding my favorite prisoners." [](https://statcounter.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment on this! Tho I have a couple of chapters rough drafted I'm stuck on a certain scene in the next chapter. Would love to hear how you all are liking this fic so far and what you thought of this small council meeting. Did everyone seem in char? Was Euron amusing? Let me know!

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will be sort of like my [We Are Targaryens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139704) fic with the time jumping around a bit, though chapters will be a bit longer than they were in that fic. The next chapter will go back to right before The Dragon Pit meeting which is where this story diverges from canon.
> 
> Any and all comments are welcome! I hope to have another, slightly longer chapter out before the month ends.


End file.
